Christmas Cheers!
by LemonShark
Summary: This is a story I have decided to update every 23rd of December, all relating to Christmas. It was Christmas time, and Lucky's got some plans. This is in the 'A Jacked Up HighSchool Life' Universe, ten years into the future. (This is Stand-Alone, not connected to anything else, other than characters and such.)


A/N: Hello! Yeah, this is a Christmas one-shot, for Christmas! Of course. Anyway, I know that I have a Truth or Dare, High School, and a story I left all alone… But it's in the spirit of Christmas! So, let's get on with the story!

P.S. The story is in the 'A Jacked up High School Life' Universe, just about ten years later.

Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar. DreamWorks owns them.

* * *

T'was was the night before Christmas, and- _Wait, hold on, every Christmas story begins like that. _Fine. It was Christmas eve, and-_ Uh, yeah, it's not that… Bland…_ Alright then let's just get on with it then. You happy now?! _Yes. Yes I am._ Finally… Well, Lucky was shopping on Christmas eve…

"Hm… Well, I've got the ribbons… The mistletoe, the candles, and the roses… What else is there?" I scratched my head, looking at the list. When, it caught my eye. "Oh yeah, that's right!" I quickly ran into the shop to purchase what I forgot.

"Hey buddy! You got everything?" Rico asked as soon as I arrived back home. Since now we're now working adults, me, Rico, my team and his team were living with us in this house. The (other) girls are living just a few blocks down. We couldn't bear to live far from our loves. Yes, I finally confessed to her, and she was so happy. We were now going out for like… What? Nine years already? "Yupperdoodle! Tomorrow's the day, dude… I'm gonna do IT!" I said excitedly, hanging my scarf and hat. "Really?! Dude, you have my support." Rico said, patting my back. "Hehe, thanks dude. Anyway, let's set up the stuff!" I took out the decorations and such, and started to decorate the house for the Christmas party tomorrow.

"Well, we're done!" Jake said, looking at our work. "Yup! The girls are totally gonna be excited!" Herbert said, thinking of his darling girlfriend. Sigh… They never change, do they? "So, have you thought of how to do it, Luck?" Sky asked, putting his presents under the Christmas tree. "Yeah, I have it all planned out." I smiled, knowing she would love it. "Well, if no one is gonna get hurt, I support ya, Luck." Sky patted my back, and went to get ready to sleep. "Thanks, you guys." I smiled, for the support of my greatest buddies. "Yeah right, you're just gonna screw it up the last minute, canine." Skipper said, drinking his fish coffee. "You're just jealous you would never do something like that to your precious Marlene." I mocked, rolling my eyes. "You wouldn't know how it's like between me and her!" Skipper exclaimed loudly, pointing his flipper at me. "Whatever." I went to get ready for bed, as tomorrow's gonna be the biggest decision I make in my whole life…

"Merry Christmas!" The ladies were at our doorway, with gifts in their appendages. "Merry Christmas, Sweetie." Rose said, hugging me. "Merry Christmas to you too, future cousin-in-law." I whispered the last part to her ear, making her giggle. "Hey guys! Merry Christmas to you guys too! Come in!" I gestured, letting everyone in. "Merry Christmas, darling." She hugged me, and gave me a quick kiss. "Hehe, Yeah, Merry Christmas to you too, Amber." I rubbed the back of my neck, stepping aside for her to come in. "Alright, since everyone's here, let's party!" Rico yelled, earning cheers from everyone.

"Alright, alright, so, let's get to opening the presents!" I screamed, running to the Christmas tree. "Yay! Christmas presents!" Private clapped his flippers, before following. "Alright, everyone get your presents respectively." Rico organized everyone's presents, and gave it to everyone. "Ok, so, who goes first?" I asked, looking at the others. "Ooh! Me! Me first!" Private jumped up and down, waving his flipper in the air. "Alright, look in those boxes, Private." Skipper said, looking at Private like how a father looks at his son. Well, they are father and son… Sort off. "Yay! I got peanut butter winkies, from Lucky! Thank you!" Private hugged me tightly, almost suffocating me. "You're…Welcome…" I wheezed out, and he quickly released, finding out that he was killing me.

After everyone got their presents, it was only up to Amber with her presents. She opened everyone, and she seems like she's looking for something. "You looking for something, sweetheart?" I asked, knowing what was missing. My gift. "Um… It's nothing." Aw, she looks disappointed… "Looking… For this?" I held up a box, wrapped up with blue wrapping paper. "You…" She smiled, and opened her present. She gave me a confused look, holding up a piece of paper. "Um… What does 'Look out the window' mean…?" She asked, looking at me oddly. "It means what it says." She looked out the window, and she had a shock. Outside, I set up an accurate number, of 108 roses, to spell out 'Will you marry me?' outside on the road. "Lucky… I…" She got an even more shock when I knelt down on one knee, took out the ring I had bought at the mall yesterday, and looked into her eyes. "With heaven as my witness, will you, Amber Catterson, take me, Lucky Rottweiler, as your partner in life, through thick and thin, poorer or richer, in sickness and health, and be together till death do us part?" I asked sincerely, looking at her with much love, and affection. "I… I… I… I don't know what to say… I mean…" She stuttered, looking around. "I… DO!" She yelled, leaping into my arms. "YES! My life goal is complete!" I stood up, and placed the ring on her finger. "Congrats, buddy!" Jake said coming up to me, congratulating me, along with everyone else. "Well, I'm not a man of these kind of things, but… Good job." Even Kowalski and Skipper congratulated, though Skipper still… Is jealous. "Anyways, let's not waste our time giving words, let's celebrate the engaged couple!" Rico exclaimed, holding a glass of eggnog in his flipper. "To the newly engaged!" Everyone toasted, holding their glasses up. Best, Christmas, ever…

* * *

A/N: Well, here you have it! A Christmas special! This is a stand alone story, it does not predict the future of my story 'A Jacked up HighSchool life' or anything (actually, maybe), and have a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year everybody!


End file.
